onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
This article contains episode summaries for the fourth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary 'Overview' The Storybrooke residents do not know what Elsa has in store for them. Back in the past, in Elsa's kingdom of Arendelle, we will discover what happened to her, her sister Anna and Kristoff, and how and why Elsa became a prisoner of Rumplestiltskin. And now that Emma has brought back Robin Hood's wife, Marian, and possibly sparked the end of Regina's relationship with him, will she return to her old, evil ways and do everything in her power to get even? As the season continues, new fairy tale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. But not everyone can be trusted. 'Cast' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (19/19) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (19/19) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (19/19) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (19/19) *Emilie de Ravin - Belle Gold/Belle (17/19) *Colin O'Donoghue - Captain Hook (19/19) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (18/19) *Michael Socha - Will Scarlet (13/19) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (18/19) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Georgina Haig - Elsa (11/19) *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (10/19) *Elizabeth Lail - Anna (9/19) *Elizabeth Mitchell - Ingrid (9/19) *Kristin Bauer van Straten - Maleficent (8/19) *Scott Michael Foster - Kristoff (8/19) *Victoria Smurfit - Cruella De Vil (7/19) *Merrin Dungey - Ursula (6/19) *Raphael Alejandro - Roland (5/19) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (5/19) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (5/19) *Christie Laing - Marian (5/19) *Patrick Fischler - Isaac (4/19) *Abby Ross - Emma (4/19) *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocchio (3/19) *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (3/19) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (3/19) *Sarah Bolger - Aurora (2/19) *Jason Burkart - Little John (2/19) *Michael Coleman - Happy (2/19) *Jakob Davies - Pinocchio (2/19) *Giancarlo Esposito - Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror (2/19) *Gabe Khouth - Mr. Clark/Sneezy (2/19) *Cinder - Pongo (1/19)1 *JoAnna Garcia Swisher - Ariel (1/19) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (1/19) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (1/19) *Mig Macario - Bashful (1/19) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena (1/19) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy (1/19) 1''Not credited.'' Episodes 'A Tale of Two Sisters' 'White Out' 'Rocky Road' 'The Apprentice' 'Breaking Glass' 'Family Business' 'The Snow Queen' 'Smash the Mirror' 'Fall' 'Shattered Sight' 'Heroes and Villains' 'Darkness on the Edge of Town' 'Unforgiven' 'Enter the Dragon' 'Poor Unfortunate Soul' 'Best Laid Plans' 'Heart of Gold' 'Sympathy for the De Vil' 'Lily' 'Mother' Trivia *The entire main cast from the third season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire), due to the character's death in episode 3.15. Additionally, former star of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Michael Socha (Will Scarlet), is promoted to a series regular. *Due to the Frozen theme of the season's first 11 episodes, all of their title cards feature the respective subject amidst a snowstorm. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S4 01.png Promo S4 02.png Promo S4 03.png Promo S4 04.png Promo S4 05.png Promo S4 06.png Promo S4 07.png Promo S4 08.png Promo S4 09.png Promo S4 10.png Promo S4 11.png Promo S4 12.png Promo S4 13.png Promo S4 14.png Promo S4 15.png Promo S4 16.png Promo S4 17.png Promo S4 18.png Promo S4 19.png Promo S4 20.png Promo S4 21.png Promo S4 22.png Promo S4 23.png Promo Will S4 01.png Promo Will S4 02.png Promo Will S4 03.png Category:Season 4